Slaughterhouse
"All that stands between them and 16 bars of gold is a lot of dead pigs." - Slogan plakatu. Slaughterhouse to 6 i ostatni oryginalnie napad jaki był dostępny wraz z premierą gry PAYDAY: The Heist. Został dodany również do PAYDAY 2 wraz z napadem First World Bank. Celem jest napad na opancerzoną ciężarówkę, która przewozi cenny ładunek złota. "We've got inside information on an upcoming gold transport. Only trouble is, the gold travels with a motorcade full of Murkywater mercenaries. An exploding car on the highway will force them to use the secondary route, giving us an ambush opportunity. We've got a shipping container waiting and some heavy smoke will keep the eye in the sky from figuring out where the gold goes." pol."Mamy infromacje o nadchodzącym transporcie złota. Jedynym kłopotem jest, złoto podróżuje z autami pełnymi ochroniarzami Murkywater. Wybuchające auto na drodze zmusi ich do użycia drugiej trasy, dając nam możliwość zrobienia zasadzki. Mamy czekający kontener i ciężki dym będzie trzymał oko na niebo kiedy będą zastanawiać się gdzie podziało się złoto." - Opis misji w grze. Opis Slaughterhouse to ostatni napad dostępny wraz z premierą pierwszej części. Jest on jednym z trudniejszych napadów i polega na wykonaniu zasadzki na opancerzony transport złota przewożony przez firmę Murkywater. Kiedy zasadzka się powiedzie musimy dotrzeć do auta i przestrzelić liny albo odrazu podłożyć C4. Potem należy przewiercić się przez sejf i bronić się przed nacierającą policją i jednostami Murkywater. Następnie napełniamy torby złotem i zanosimy je do konternera 61. W międzyczasie należy poszukać 2 kanistrów paliwa. Jeden należy podłożyć na koła drugi do niebieskiego kontenera. Potem używamy dźwiga aby położyć kontener ze złotem na ciężarówce, którą uciekniemy. Po tym należy użyć dźwiga ponownie tym razem do kontenera niebieskiego aby wprowadzić policję w pułapkę. Potem należy dostać się do strefy ucieczki. Cele # Przygotowanie do zasadzki # Zaatakuj konwój ! # Pójdź do opancerzonej ciężarówki # Przewierć sejf # Weź złoto ! # Ukryj złoto # Zdobądź paliwo # Zrób zaporę dymną ! # Przygotuj pułapkę ! # Wynieś stąd złoto ! # Podłóż pułapkę pod miejsce ! # Ucieknij ! Wskazówki Jeśli robisz ten napad pierwszy raz i nie wiesz o co w nim chodzi to po wejściu do budynku rzeźni poszukaj paliwa. Może być wszędzie i przyda ci się podczas misji. Co prawda wcale nie musisz szukać paliwa na początku misji ale zaoszczędzisz trochę czasu. Zakłuj również pracowników. Kiedy ktoś z twojej ekipy będzie w custody to będziesz mógł go uwolnić. Osiągnięcia Slaughterhouse ma kilka osiągnięć. Oto ich lista: But How ? - Spraw żeby opancerzona ciężarówka dotarła do odpowiedniego miejsca bez strzelania w nią w Slaughterhouse. By ukończyć to wyzwanie musisz grać w napad od początku. Blood in, blood out - Wymień wszystkich rzeźników w Slaughterhouse. By ukończyć to wyzwanie musisz grać w napad od początku. Gold digger - Pokonaj Slaughterhouse w ciągu 15 minut zabierając całe złoto. By ukończyć to wyzwanie musisz grać w napad od początku. Lots of pigs, but no pigs - Pokonaj Slaughterhouse na poziomie trudności Overkill 145+. By ukończyć to wyzwanie musisz grać w napad od początku Ciekawostki * Początkowo ten napad można było zagrać tylko na poziomie trudności Hard lub Overkill. Overkill zmieniło to wraz z Patchem 3. * Shit pickle jeden z bohaterów kilku odcinków Angry Video Game Nerda pojawia się w formie grafitti na jednej ze ścian magazynu.